


Kirby Master of House Mulligan

by PaperThinRevolutionary (SingFortissimo)



Series: King's College [16]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gaming, King's College Series, Mullette undertones but not enough to put it in the ship tag, but fun relationship building, kind of mostly crack, kirby discourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingFortissimo/pseuds/PaperThinRevolutionary
Summary: As the self proclaimed “Kirby Master of House Mulligan”, he certainly had quite a bit to live up to, and by god he was going to do his absolute best to prove himself to his boyfriend and best friend alike.





	Kirby Master of House Mulligan

“So… I cannot say that I really understand the whole purpose of this? You are.. A little pink _thing_ , and you go about… How did you say, John… ‘Vore-ing’ things?” 

John let out a gross snort of a laugh, fell back onto the couch and sipped his rum and coke, watching as Hercules’ jaw dropped and his eyes flew wide. “You’re joking, right? Kirby is absolutely _not_ into vore. He is a precious round little thing that eats everything in his sight.” 

“Not unlike yourself?” Laf chirped, right as John smirked and grinned; “So, vore?” 

“Not vore! Also Kirby time is not flirting time, Laf!” Herc whined, but leaned over to give Laf a quick peck anyway before returning to his task. As the self proclaimed “Kirby Master of House Mulligan”, he certainly had quite a bit to live up to, and by god he was going to do his absolute best to prove himself to his boyfriend and best friend alike. 

Thankfully, Alexander was out of the apartment for the weekend, explaining why John, Laf, and Herc were all stretched out in the living room, NES hooked up and pizza boxes strewn about the floor and empty drinks littering the coffee table. Not that Alex was necessarily opposed to everyone staying over, but John admittedly would get lonely when the other was out of town, and always immediately invited the other two over. 

John watched as they carried on, making their way to one of the first boss battle of the game, got up for a moment to get another hard cider from the fridge before tuning back into the argument the pair had currently involved themselves in…  
“But what did the tree _do_? Why must you hurt him like this!” Lafayette shrieked, watching as Hercules did his best attempt at a Classic Nintendo melee strategy. 

“Because he’s a son of a bitch? I really don’t know. Just lemme—”

“Nooo! I feel awful! He does not deserve— _Hercules!_ ” He whined, swatting at the other man as he defeated the first boss, letting out a victorious shout of his own. 

John rolled his eyes and grinned, sipping at the cider while the two continued to bicker about whether or not the tree was deserving of his fate. It took some time of Hercules trying to convey video game logic to the foreigner before both of them just gave up, and Laf fell onto his side with a huff, head now propped in Herc’s lap. 

Herc took a moment and chuckled, rolling his eyes as he started to comb through his boyfriend’s curls, leaned down enough to kiss his forehead before he got back to the gameplay. Everything was going pretty well, the first level of the second stage passing by in no time at all, until there was another sharp gasp, drawing John’s attention back up from his booze and Alex’s snapchat story. 

They were much further along than John thought they would be so quickly, the last few moments had been filled with unintelligible murmuring and irritated whines, until finally Herc gave another triumphant grin and clapped one of his hands down on his thigh. He looked back at John, his eyes sparkling just a little. “He’s like a little pink Mary Poppins!” He shouted, excited beyond belief as the little pink ball floated away on the little umbrella. 

John laughed and rolled his eyes just a little, giving a fond smile to the pair. Laf was sitting upright, eyes full of wonder of his own as he watched the little pink ball floated gracefully from platform to platform. 

“How does he do that!” Laf squealed, clapping his hands together and moving closer to the screen. Herc gave another quick attempt at an explanation of game logistics before John nudged Laf. 

“So you really never got to play any of these as a kid?” He questioned, head cocked to the side just a little bit. Laf shook his head and sat back slightly to lean against the couch. John’s hand dropped to start toying with the curls. 

“Non, nobody in my family was very fond of the whole… Gaming concept? They did not think it beneficial for me to know how to do, so I.. Never really got to know how to do it.” He shrugged. “I did get to play a few times whenever I would visit Adrienne, but never these. Always the Hedgehog ones, or Tetris.” He gave a soft laugh, fond memories seeming to flood back now. 

John nodded just a little bit and hummed. “Are you at least enjoying them now?”

“Oui! Absolutely! They are so much fun!” He grinned and tilted his head back to watch John for a moment before they heard Herc let out a frustrated groan. 

Their eyes snapped back to the screen as they watched Herc lean back and forth, as if his gestures outside the game would help Kirby maneuver within it. As the barrage of enemies continued and the projectiles kept making their way towards the center of attention, Herc was shouting nonstop. Naturally, there were certain gems that John couldn’t help laugh at. “Y’all fuckin’ done now? Oh, you _punk **bitch!**_ ” Herc slammed his hand down against the floor, one of the enemies knocking into him and sending him shooting back.

This continued for some time before he finally gained a power-up from one of them. This didn't last too long before—

“Give me my _shit_ back! Oh, oh! No! You fucking— Agh! _**Cocksucker!**_ ” Herc bellowed as the enemy knocked into him, sending the power star shooting in the opposite direction of Kirby. He let out an anguished squeal as Kirby was hit again, ending the level. “God _damnit_!” He dropped the controller in despair, Laf giggling as he picked his own up to pick up where Herc left off. He was quickly getting good at the game, and John couldn’t tell if the glimmer in Herc’s eyes was fear or pride. 

This continued for a while before John tuned back in to another explanation of game logic; “Well, yeah, you know how when you eat the enemies—Shut up, John—you get their powers? Well I know in the later games if you got two of them, you could get this like… Killer version of the powers combined into one, y’know? But I can’t really remember how they did it in this one, it’s been so long since I’ve actually been able to play it.” 

He hummed a little bit as he was finally able to show Laf what he was talking about, but rather than try to explain it any further, he gasped and his eyes lit up like a child on Christmas. “Holy shit it’s— IT’S FUCKING ROULETTE GUYS!” Hercules squealed, bouncing a bit as Lafayette clapped his hands together, watching with bated breath as the the title pixelized ball turn into a—

“I’M A MOTHERFUCKING UFO!!!” Herc grinned, fist pumping up in the air before carrying on with the level, still bouncing in his spot the entire time. “This is the rarest one, this is so fucking killer!” Herc said, barely glancing back at John and Laf. Of course, the second he did look back, he was hit by an enemy, sending the UFO power up shooting away from him. Before he could catch it again, he took another hit and let out an anguished cry, reluctantly passing the controller back to Lafayette. 

“Looks like the Kirby Master of House Mulligan is a little rusty, huh?” John quipped, propping his feet up on the coffee table and giving a grin. 

“Oh, shut up. I told you it’s been a while since I played.” He pouted. 

Laf glanced back and gave a cheeky grin. “No need to be an achy loser, my love.” He cooed, turning back to the tv and jumping right back into the game. 

“Sore loser, Laf.” John corrected and rolled his eyes, shifted just a little to lean against Herc. 

“Oui, that is what I said.” Laf puffed his cheeks a little and ignored them from that point, just laser focusing on the game again, until he got to the point that he just started button mashing himself. “I do not understand, why am I not making any progress? They are just attacking, why can I not?” He whined, still hitting the wrong buttons. He was doing rather well until the rapid influx of enemies started flooding the screen. 

“No, no, you gotta be careful— Dude, Laf, Kirby is only supposed to suck—” He stopped and knit his brow, raising his hand and pointing an accusatory finger back at John. “Don’t you fucking say it, Laurens.”

Another fit of laughter erupted from the trio, Herc’s explanation cut short yet again, and John could feel his heart swelling up a bit. He was so happy that he could call these two his friends, and he wouldn’t trade these nights for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> would you look at that something else in kings that doesn't relate back to anything else in kings. i swear i'll build the canon up to this point. i know i havent officially introduced mulligan yet, but y'all knew i would. so... yeah. 
> 
> based on what happened in my living room last night, some lines taken verbatim from my friends. 
> 
> hope you enjoy this junk. 
> 
> for when my friends inevitably see this, yes kailin, you are mulligan.
> 
> until next time,  
> -krys


End file.
